snowflakes
by Septaaa
Summary: sebagai pendamping hidup, Yixing melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya. Kris/Lay, Kray and Jongin. dldr!


**Caught up in the snow. **

**Author: Septaaa**

**Cast: kris/lay**

**Pair: kray/fanxing/krislay**

**Genre: Romance, fluff!AU, future plot.**

**Length: oneshot**

**Rated: T/PG**

**Warn(s): Sho-ai, yaoi, married life****, ooc, typos.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM AND DON'T JUDGE ANYTHING.**

Yixing, salah satu lelaki tampan dengan marga China yang hidup di Amsterdam—tengah mengeratkan syal yang melilit lehernya. Desember telah datang, hal pertama yang Yixing kirakan adalah _winter_. Bola-bola putih lembut yang berjatuhan adalah apa yang Yixing suka. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan semilir dingin dengan salju yang berjatuhan mengenai wajahnya yang ia dongakkan. Sesekali ia mengulurkan lidahnya merasakan es salju itu yang mencair di kulitnya. Dan sesekali juga ia menertawakan dirinya yang kekanakan.

"Hai Lay, ingin pulang bersama?" seseorang menyadarkan lamunan Yixing, sejak ia pindah ke negeri orang ini ia mengganti nama panggilannya menjadi Lay. Yixing tersenyum lembut pada rekan kantornya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," balas Yixing yang diikuti anggukan oleh sang penawar tadi.

Yixing kembali menyeruput kopi panasnya yang sebelumnya terabaikan. Jika orang-orang memilih untuk menyinggahi kedai kopi di dalam, mencari kehangatan. Maka hanya seorang Yixing yang memilih menikmati kopinya di luar, tidak masalah jika cangkirnya akan penuh dengan kristal-kristal salju itu.

"Mungkin kalau aku tidak lebih cepat kau akan jadi manusia salju." Yixing tersenyum saat merasakan tangan kekar mengibaskan rambutnya yang penuh dengan salju. "Keras kepala," lagi, Yixing hanya membalas dengan senyuman lembut saat orang itu, dengan tak sopannya menyeruput kopi milik Yixing.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Yixing menangkap tangan yang terulur kearahnya, ia beranjak dari kedai kopi itu. tangan yang saling bertautan, dengan Wufan.

"Lelah."

Wufan mengencangkan genggaman mereka, salah satu hal yang Yixing suka. Wufan selalu meyakinkan Yixing bahwa semua ini akan baik-baik saja, "Aku tahu yang kau rasakan. Kita sama."

Wufan mengecup bibir Yixing sekilas saat mereka telah memasuki mobil mereka, dan senyum dengan _dimple_ indah 'pun yang di dapat Wufan saat ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yixing.

Hidup di negara orang memang susah, mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja. Tadinya, Wufan tidak ingin Yixing ikut bekerja mengingat dia memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang tidak bisa dibilang kuat untuk seorang lelaki. Tapi Yixing kekeuh ingin bekerja setelah kuliah, dan beruntung Yixing mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sedikit ringan.

Sebagai pendamping hidup, Yixing selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya. Keluarga kecilnya, bersama Kris. Dan si nakal Jongin yang mereka angkat dari panti asuhan, oh tidak lupa pula 3 anak anjing milik Jongin yang meramaikan rumah sederhana mereka.

"Hai Jongin, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" ucapan pertama yang Wufan lontarkan saat melihat anak berusia 19 tahun itu malah sibuk bermain game.

"Aku mendapatkan nilai 80 di mapel bahasa inggris, Hyung." Jongin tersenyum tapi masih tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP miliknya. Jongin lebih suka memanggil Wufan dan Yixing dengan Hyung, pasalnya mereka sama sekali tak pantas disebut orang tua saat umur mereka baru-baru menginjak kepala tiga. Jadi Jongin lebih suka menganggap mereka kakak.

"Kau seharusnya menatap orang yang kau ajak bicara Jongin."

"Hehe."

Dan saat itulah Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju dapur, menatap hidangan-hidangan lezat yang dimasak Yixing.

"Ew—No PDA please!" Jongin menutup matanya saat Yixing—yang telah selesai menyiapkan segala hidangan, kini mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Wufan. Dan Jongin begitu hafal apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sedangkan mereka hanya terkekeh lembut dengan kelakuan Jongin yang memang selalu kekanakan dan berlebihan.

Jongin mengintip melalui celah tangannya saat dirasa sudah ada suara gesekan piring dan sendok, menandakan kegiatan dua makhluk Tuhan itu telah selesai.

Dengan helaan nafas lega Jongin mulai menurunkan tangannya dan memakan makan malamnya. Tidak ada suara saat makan berlangsung.

.

"Kau harus segera tidur Jongin!" Jongin menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Yixing.

"Ya!"

Jongin mulai menyamankan posisi anjing-anjingnya di ranjang yang khusus, dengan susu penghantar tidur di masing-masing ranjangnya. Dengan lembut Jongin mengusuk bulu-bulu mereka, "Nah Jjonggu, Monggu, Jjangah. Selamat malam, mimpikan aku ya. Kkk~"

.

Salju masih setia turun malam ini, Yixing hanya tidak ingin melewatkan. Ia membuka pintu balkon kamarnya bersama Wufan dan mulai menelentangkan tangannya merasakan salju salju itu membasahi kulitnya.

"Kau akan kedinginan," Wufan berbisik tepat di telinga Yixing—nafas hangat Wufan yang menggelitik Yixing membutnya geli sekaligus nyaman.

Kain beserta lengan kekar Wufan menyelimuti Yixing dari belakang. Kini mereka bisa menikmati rintikan salju bersama.

"Apa kau tahu, pemandangan yang paling indah saat salju turun?" Wufan berbisik dengan lengannya yang semakin erat memeluk Yixing, membagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Yixing menggeleng dan bergumam, "Apa itu?" dengan kepala yang ia tolehkan ke samping dimana wajah Wufan sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, hidung mancung mereka 'pun sudah saling bersentuhan.

Wufan tersenyum, dan kembali berbisik. "Biar kutunjukkan."

Dan aksi, mari melumat bibir Yixing itu sukses dilaksanakan oleh seorang Wufan. Dan Yixing? Ia hanya 4ias tersenyum, tersenyum, dan tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan desiran hebat di seluruh aliran darahnya.

"Itulah pemandangan yang terindah saat salju turun. Menyenangkan pasti untuk melihat dua sejoli berajuk mesra di keindahan malam di musim dingin ini."

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka—atau hanya mereka yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing?

Semua terpecah saat suara Wufan menyadarkan lamunan Yixing.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat menciummu tadi?" Yixing hanya 4ias menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dan merasakan dagu Wufan beristirahat di bahunya.

"Desiran hebat dan degupan jantung keras apa yang kurasakan sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu setiap aku menyentuhmu." Kecupan lembut Wufan layangkan di perpotongan leher Yixing. Kembali Yixing merasakan aliran darahnya berpacu, seolah ia kembali ke masa-masa dimana ia terjatuh untuk seorang Wufan.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?"—Wufan menggantungkan kalimatnya hanya untuk membuat _kissmark_ di leher Yixing.

"—Bahwa hidupku sempurna. Dan aku bersyukur memiliki kalian."

.

Dan Yixing 'pun tahu,

.

Ia memang tidak pernah salah memilih seorang Wufan.

Untuk menemaninya menikmati sisa-sisa hidupnya yang entah sampai kapan ia akan meninggalkan Wufan atau Wufan yang meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Yixing terlalu sadar bahwa kebahagiaan itu semu. Tapi Yixing lebih sadar bahwa kebahagiaan itu ada dan Yixing selalu percaya saat ia bersamanya, bersama Wufan.

.

_Happily ever after always be exis__t__ if you trust about it._

_._

**End.**

**Special for my sister, kak sariiii 33**

**Also special for all kray shipper hehe^^**

**/say enough/**

**Give me review please? Thankseu :***


End file.
